


Intoxicating

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The way Fuma looked over at him every few minutes, holding his gaze and smiling brightly enough to light up the whole dimly-lit club was certainly making Hokuto feel lightheaded.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hokuto's birthday. I hope Fuma really did give him an amazing present!

Hokuto stood at the edge of the dance floor, leaning against an open patch of wall and playing with the hem of his new blazer, a birthday present from Fuma a few days earlier. He couldn't drink—this was his eighteenth birthday party, not his twentieth, and a single photo of him drinking underage in the tabloids could be the end of his career—but if the loud music and the heat of the club weren't enough to make him feel a little buzzed, the way Fuma looked over at him every few minutes, holding his gaze and smiling brightly enough to light up the whole dimly-lit club was certainly making him feel lightheaded. Kouchi and Nakajima were dancing nearby, Kouchi laughing as Nakajima gyrated his hips obscenely against him, too obscenely for two people who weren't even dating each other, if you asked Hokuto, but Hokuto's attention wasn't really on them, wasn't really on anyone who wasn't Fuma.

And Fuma was beautiful. Sometimes when Fuma got up close to someone else on the dance floor Hokuto felt the unpleasant twist of jealousy in his stomach, but most of the time, Hokuto barely saw the other people, because Fuma's beauty and energy and happiness took up all of Hokuto's consciousness. That had probably been the problem earlier, he thought, when he had tried to dance with the others—without choreography, and with Fuma swaying his hips and touching him and grinning at him, Hokuto's limbs just hadn't known what to do, and eventually he'd excused himself to take a break and just watch. He didn't mind watching, though, not when he could see just how much fun Fuma was having, how much he loved the dancing and the music and the people, and especially not when Fuma's smile directed at him made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Later, when Fuma came off the dance floor to take Hokuto's hand and whisper an apology for leaving him alone at his own birthday party, Hokuto just shook his head. "I can't think of a better present than seeing my boyfriend so happy," he said, and when Fuma blushed and smiled shyly and said that he might have another present for Hokuto later, well, Hokuto didn't think any alcoholic drink could make his head spin and his face flush quite the way Fuma could.

…

Hours later, they ended up at Fuma's place, after Hokuto had thanked Kouchi for coming and Kouchi had laughed about how Nakajima had disappeared with some guy an hour earlier and they were sure to get more details than they wanted at work the next day. Hokuto wasn't thinking about Kouchi or Nakajima anymore as Fuma led him inside, though, tiptoeing past the rooms of Fuma's sleeping parents and siblings before pausing at the door to Fuma's room. "Wait a second," Fuma told him, "And close your eyes." Fuma disappeared into the room as Hokuto did as he was told, feeling a little unsteady with his eyes closed until Fuma returned and took his hand, leading him into the room. 

"Open your eyes," Fuma bid after a moment, and when he did, Hokuto couldn't help but gasp a little at the sight. Candles bathed the room in soft, flickering light that reflected off Fuma's hair and made everything… well… Hokuto wasn't sure there was a better word than _romantic_ , and he smiled at Fuma, his heart feeling too full for him to say anything.

Fuma only smiled back, taking both of Hokuto's hands in his and leaning in to kiss him, soft and lingering. When he pulled back, his smile looked a little shyer, and he hesitated a moment before saying, "For your birthday… I thought I could do something special for you." Hokuto opened his mouth to say that it was more than he deserved, that Fuma had already given him so many gifts and that really, being with Fuma was the only gift Hokuto needed, but before he could even form a word, let alone a sentence, Fuma was continuing, "It's a little different from what we usually do…" and Hokuto wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded like Fuma was talking about more than the candles. But he didn't have long to look confused before Fuma was leaning in for another kiss, and—well, it wasn't like Fuma never kissed him; on the contrary, Fuma showed his affection for Hokuto through kisses all the time, but when it came to kisses like this one, long-lasting kisses that were only for when they were alone in one of their bedrooms, Hokuto was usually the one to initiate, to take the lead. Hokuto was usually the one to gently brush his tongue against Fuma's lips, but today Hokuto felt Fuma part his lips first, inviting Hokuto in, and Hokuto gasped a little at the feeling, at the rush of knowledge that Fuma wanted to kiss him this way…

When they broke apart, Hokuto could feel Fuma panting a little, matching Hokuto's own quickened breaths, and Hokuto couldn't look anywhere but Fuma as he was led over to the bed, sitting on the edge when Fuma tugged on his hand. Fuma's fingers reached out to play with Hokuto's top button from where he knelt on the bed next to Hokuto, making Hokuto's breath hitch a little, but he could hear some nervousness creeping into Fuma's voice as he started to speak again. "Since it's your birthday, and you always take such good care of me…" Fuma paused, and Hokuto wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was worrying about so he could comfort him, but then Fuma continued, "I thought I could take care of you for today, if you want?"

Hokuto didn't understand for a moment, because Fuma took care of him all the time in so many ways, but then suddenly it all came together, Fuma's words and the candles and the kiss and Fuma's hand at his collar, and—it hit him in a rush of arousal and love and Hokuto wasn't sure what else, but it all caught in his throat and made his breath catch because it was true, they hadn't done anything like this before, Hokuto hadn't let Fuma take the lead... But somehow Hokuto's body was already telling him that he wanted it, and when his mind managed to catch up he thought that if the kiss was any indication, he did… But more than any of that, what brought a sudden burst of butterflies low in his stomach was the thought that Fuma loved him that much, that Fuma wanted to do this all for him, and that knowledge felt more amazing than anything else.

He managed to nod, and the hesitation in Fuma's eyes reminded him that in the end, it was still his job to take care of Fuma and make sure he was okay. "I love you," he said softly, because he wasn't sure what else to say, how else to get across that anything Fuma offered, he wanted, and that what Fuma was offering was more than okay, that it was overwhelming and amazing just like everything about Fuma.

Overwhelming didn't even begin to cover it when Fuma kissed him again, though, or when Fuma started to undress him, and _touch_ him, and if Hokuto had been feeling tipsy at the club, he was definitely drunk on Fuma now. It was hard to focus on anything besides Fuma's hands, Fuma's lips, Fuma's breaths speeding up to match Hokuto's, but somewhere in there, Fuma had also undressed, and Hokuto reached out to him as they kissed, just wanting to be closer, to be close this way forever…

But then Fuma was pulling back, looking at Hokuto shyly again and holding out his tube of lubricant. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you today, but… you're always so careful and…" When Fuma paused, his cheeks flushed and his smile a little nervous but mostly just happy, Hokuto couldn't help but think again that everything Fuma did was beautiful. "Will you…?" Fuma finished, holding out the tube again, and Hokuto nodded, hoping that his smile conveyed a little of how happy he was to have Fuma, to take care of Fuma and do anything Fuma asked of him, because he didn't think he could form words right now. So he tried to show it through his hands instead, preparing Fuma as gently and lovingly as he knew how until Fuma said he was ready, his voice breathy and his eyes full of a combination of love and want that made arousal pool even more intensely in Hokuto's stomach, making his breath catch in his throat as he looked at Fuma. But instead of leaving Hokuto to take the lead as usual, Fuma sat back up, climbing over top of Hokuto and smiling down at him. Hokuto couldn't do anything but watch as Fuma rolled a condom onto him, overwhelmed by the feeling of Fuma's hands on him when all his senses were already full of Fuma.

"I love you," Fuma whispered, and when Fuma started to sink down onto him, Hokuto couldn't help but let out a moan at the feeling of Fuma letting him in, of Fuma all around him, and at the sight of Fuma above him, eyes shut and mouth open and skin flushed all the way down his chest. It felt different this way, to not be the one deciding when to move or any of what was going to happen but instead to leave it all to Fuma, to let Fuma take care of him. And the knowledge that Fuma wanted to take care of him, wanted to make Hokuto feel this way made it practically too much right away, as Fuma opened his eyes and grabbed hold of one of Hokuto's hands and started to move. Everything was Fuma, and all Hokuto could do was hold on to Fuma's hand and try not to drown in the sensation.

After that was all a blur of being surrounded by Fuma, drunk on Fuma, and it felt like all too soon that Fuma was wrapping a hand around himself and then Hokuto was thrusting his hips up into Fuma and gasping out Fuma's name, completely overwhelmed by pleasure and love and Fuma…

…

Far too few hours later, Hokuto awoke to the sound of Fuma's phone alarm, a rap song with a beat that made Hokuto feel for a moment like he was back on the dance floor at the club. He wasn't, though; the pounding in his head was just a headache, not a dance beat, and as Fuma silenced the alarm and rolled close to him again, everything that had happened after they'd left the club started to come back to Hokuto through his sleepy haze. He felt his face heat up a little at the memory, and he buried his face in Fuma's hair, but much stronger than any embarrassment was the warm feeling bubbling up inside him as he thought about Fuma's birthday gift. "I love you," he whispered, not sure whether Fuma was awake enough to hear him, and maybe he was still a little tipsy, or else hung over, but he knew for sure that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like Fuma love him so much, and as he pulled Fuma closer, he knew that being with Fuma was worth any hangover he might have to endure.


End file.
